


Quinn's A++ fathering

by Carebear_lover22



Series: DnD: Tales of Scales [1]
Category: DnD - Fandom, DnD: Tales of Scales, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Also a bad dad, Drunkenness, Gen, Geronimo is a thief, He's an asshole, Lila deserves better, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Quinn get's drunk, This is a portion of her backstory, and a bad husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebear_lover22/pseuds/Carebear_lover22
Summary: By the time Geranimo was born her father was already sick of life. He spent most of her childhood at the tavern, hitting on the young elf waitresses. The man stood at 5 feet, but he towered over her mother, who only stood at 4’5. 16 years later is the night everything went to hell.
Relationships: Lila/Quinn
Series: DnD: Tales of Scales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024138





	Quinn's A++ fathering

By the time Geranimo was born her father was already sick of life. He spent most of her childhood at the tavern, hitting on the young elf waitresses. The man stood at 5 feet, but he towered over her mother, who only stood at 4’5. 16 years later is the night everything went to hell.

The light of the sun hadn’t even touched the small house, Geronimo awoke to the sound of glass against the cold floor. The grogginess was quickly shaken by a second crash, and then a scream, her mother’s scream. Geronimo jumped from the floor and made her down the ladder that she used to get to her bedroom. Careful not to make any noise, she shifts her way to the front door. 

Outside it was dark, Geronimo rubbed her eyes, trying desperately to see what was happening. There, in the moonlight, was her mother laying on the ground. She held her hands to block any incoming blows from the monster that stood over her.

“Lila you dumb bitch,” Quinn slurred, “You’re supposed to keep the brat out of trouble,” In his hand was a bottle of brandy, it was empty. 

“Quinn, you don’t understand, I’m trying my best, but Geronimo-” Lila is cut off when Quinn slashes the bottle towards her head, barely missing it. Lila starts crying, her tears looking pearly in the moonlight. “Please, try to understand,” she begs, now on her knees, she looks like an angel. Geronimo now understood, this is all her fault. She’s the one who got caught. 

“If you just stayed in the house like a good wife, then maybe we never would have to deal with that mistake of a child,” Quinn’s voice crescendo with every word, neighbors were starting to peek their heads out, watching the scene unfold. Geronimo’s head was spinning, suddenly everything made sense. Her father, no that’s not right, Quinn was not her father. 

“I'm leaving,” He said, “I’m leaving and you and the mistake can stay here,” he turned and started walking away. 

“NO, please, no,” Lila was sobbing into her hands, “Please don’t leave me, I still love you.”

“Mom?” Geronimo’s hand slowly went to touch her, “are you okay?” Her mother didn’t respond, she just kept sobbing. “Don’t worry Mom, I’ll take care of us,” she eased her Mother up and in the house, just as the sun begins to rise on the new day.


End file.
